A Painful Love
by pilipinogrl411
Summary: Inuyasha is always hurting Kagome right? Well, that comes in the packet that love comes in. But can Kagome handle anymore heartbreak? InuxKag
1. Shatterted Hearts

**The Painful Love**

Chapter 1:

Shattered Hearts

Kagome walked through the never-ending forest following Kikyo's soul bearers. Inuyasha had left camp to hunt for dinner. About an hour later, Kagome had noticed Kikyo's soul bearers.

'_Inuyasha…'_

The scene that she had come upon was terrifying, well, to her it was. Inuyasha had been kissing Kikyo, and was now hugging her passionately. It broke Kagome's heart like glass hit with a baseball bat. How could he do this to her? Fresh tears formed in Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. She didn't even bother to hide. It didn't matter to her any more. She fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha and Kikyo both noticed this eventually. Kikyo stood there, smirking at her re-incarnation. Inuyasha was befuddled.

'_Kagome…'_ Inuyasha began to slowly walk towards her. When he touched her arm, she violently jerked away from his grasp. When she looked up, Inuyasha felt like he wanted to die at that moment.

Her tearstained face was enough to haunt him. Her eyes were red from the tears. Her breathing was sharp intakes of breath. She shook her head and began to stand up, preparing to run. And never come back.

The sorrow in her eyes slowly melted away, but then blazed in anger. "How could you do this, Inuyasha?" She muttered in barely a whisper. When Inuyasha tried to look into her eyes, she slapped him across the face and cursed at him.

That was the perfect opportunity to run. If only Kikyo didn't have a hold on her arm that is. "Let go of me Kikyo, I think that you've done enough damage to my life, so why don't you and Inuyasha go on a vacation together?"

Inuyasha was still in shock from when she had slapped him. A very red imprint of her hand was now on his cheek. When Kikyo grabbed Kagome, he calmly said, "Kikyo, let her go. She is right. I had no right to do this."

With that, Kikyo let her grasp on Kagome's arm loosen. Kagome jerked her arm away, and began to run. She had to get away from him as soon as possible. Even looking at him would cause a break down.

She kept blindly running through the forest until she saw a blurred red object-the campfire. Careful not to wake Sango, Miroku, or Shippo, she tiptoed over to her backpack and slung it over her right shoulder. If Inuyasha would go away, then she would too.

She went back into the forest in search of the bone eater's well. With her breathing still shallow, she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha emerged from the trees just in time to see Kagome hop into the well. He knew that she would have run away either way, but still. He should have never gone to Kikyo. He even kissed her! And THEN HUGGED HER! What was the matter with him?! Had he not learned from his previous mistakes with Kikyo? Obviously not.

Kagome ran into her house and up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. At the moment, she didn't care if her mother got mad at her. She locked her door, and threw herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

_Yes, I'm so sorry it's so short for the first chapter._

_Please write a review and tell me what you think about the beginning!_

_Have any ideas? Just click on that little purple button down there…_

_Next Chapter:_

_Fights and Separation_

_Preview:_

"_I HATE YOU!… how could you just go and see Kikyo? I thought…I thought…" Kagome muttered._

"_You thought what, Kagome?"_

"_I thought you cared about me…but I guess I was badly mistaken."_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Get out of my room, Inuyasha." Kagome pointed to the window of her room suggesting that he should leave, very soon, or she would blow._

_Well, I hope you like the story so far! I thought I'd never see the day that Kagome told Inuyasha to leave! Well, this is fanFICTION. Lol_

_-Pilipinogrl411_


	2. Fights and Separation

Chapter Two:

Fights and Separation

Recap-

Kagome ran into her house and up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door. At the moment, she didn't care if her mother got mad at her. She locked her door, and threw herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

Inuyasha trudged in his forest that he knew so well. He had betrayed the one he loved, and now, he just might lose her forever. Hell, maybe she had already blocked off the well…but he'd rather not think that right now.

His heart hurt terribly and unusually bad. The sight of seeing Kagome kneeling there, after witnessing the scene. Her tearstained cheeks…her slightly red eyes from crying…her hair sticking to her face from the tears. It was like something he was never meant to see…but he did. Was there really any way to fix this?

He didn't want to return to camp because his "traveling buddies" would just trample him with questions he didn't really want to hear, especially right now.

After Kikyo had left him alone, he began to walk and think the scenario over a bit before he went to see Kagome.

He suddenly stopped when he came to a clearing with a stream and a couple of smooth rocks on its edge. He sat on one and began to think about what he was going to say. _'I'm really sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to… nah, she'll never buy it'_ He sighed. Out of all the times he had gone and seen Kikyo and been caught by Kagome, he thought that this was the most difficult one for Kagome. And he knew that too.

So, without really knowing what to say, he walked over to the bone-eater's well. When he got to the other side, in her time, he jumped out of the well and began his short "journey" to her window. He unlocked the latch on her windowsill and slowly creped inside.

Her room was empty. The room was filled with her scent, but she was no-where to be found. He took notice that her pillow was still a bit wet from her tears. It had already been a good 3 hours since the incident…had he really hurt her that bad?

He had to see her. He had to say sorry. His body and soul was filled with the need to comfort her, to hold her. He felt so bad that he hurt her the way that he did. And if she didn't accept him back, he'd take that as an "Never come back to my time again, Inuyasha."

But she had to know that he was sorry at the least.

He searched the house, but no one was there. It seemed like the entire family was out.

He was growing impatient. (A.N. but then again, when has he EVER been patient?) He decided on searching for her himself. He wouldn't just wait for her for hours until she got back home, no, not when he had these bad boy demon senses.

He leaped from roof to roof following her jasmine scent. It would be just a matter of time before he found her.

"Kagome! I'm not waiting for you to finish chatting with your fucking friends to take you the fuck home!" Yes. He had found her.

"Inuyasha, I'm not going home yet! So why don't you just SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha came crashing down, kissing the hard, dirt floor. Waiting for the spell to wear off, he sat…growling menacingly.

Kagome's friends stood there…just…well…fascinated. When did technology develop a method of making a disobeying boyfriend "sit?"

"I think you guys should leave. Don't worry; I'll take care of him. He's not hurt at all." Kagome said with an all too happy grin on her face.

Once Kagome's friends had left, and the spell wore off, Inuyasha bolted up and glared at Kagome face to face. Unfortunately for our little hanyou, he had forgotten the reason why he had come to Kagome's time in the first place. Oh how sad this would turn out…

"Why the fuck did you 'sit' me wench!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Because, Inuyasha! Just because!"

"Because WHAT! I want a straight answer Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, becoming more impatient by the second. And irritated.

"Because I didn't think you would come for me! And then when you do come, its right after I see you kissing and embracing Kikyo, THEN you make me look like a bitch in front of my friends! Which you are glad to still call me… AND you must have amnesia or something for you not to have remembered THAT. It only happened 3 hours ago!" Kagome screamed back, gasping for air.

Inuyasha stood there. Mouth gaping. He had totally forgotten. And now there was no chance of getting Kagome back.

He closed his mouth and opened it again…only to have his words come out bundled up in phrases she couldn't understand.

"I ame hre oo ay rry." Inuyasha said.

"What???" Now it was Kagome's turn to be totally confused.

'_God damnit! Even when I try to say sorry, it comes out all messed up! Oh well, might as well give up, and try again later…' _What a bad idea that was…

"I didn't say anything wench! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Why I _never!_" Kagome said, then screamed. She connected her hand with his cheek once again, for the second time that day. Making a very loud _slap_.

She stormed away in the direction of her house…crying once again. Today seemed like the most miserable day of her life. The man she loved was off with another, kissing and hugging…and then he comes back and tries to act as if nothing happened! The nerve of that guy!

But in reality, he wasn't really just "that guy"…he was the one she cherished…the reason why she always came back to the Feudal Era. But now that he was with another…she just didn't know what to do. Looking for the rest of the jewel shards would just give her more heartbreak. But if Kikyo couldn't detect the shards like she could, then she could do it for Inuyasha.

It would be her last accomplishment with him, her last memory. Too bad in the end though, he would end up going to hell anyways.

When she finally arrived at her family's shrine, she slowly walked up the stairs to Goshinboku. She looked at the scarred mark on the bark. She sighed, this was place she first met Inuyasha. Since then, she also cherished this god tree…for it held many of her memories.

She poured herself a cup of coffee and headed toward her room. She logged onto her computer and checked her email. None. As always, she herself didn't even know why she checked her email. But anyways, she began to write her diary entry for this day. Starting it off with when she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo in the forest.

Just writing about it brought fresh tears to her bright brown eyes. She laid her head down on her desktop, oh how she missed him. She wondered how great it would feel if he had his arms wrapped around _her._ Not Kikyo, but _her._ She violently shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Sure, she did love him and all, but…the fact that he loved another, and did not return the feelings she gave for him was still heartbreaking.

Kagome was so caught up on her thoughts that she did not even notice Inuyasha come in through her bedroom window. It was only when he touched her cheek and caressed it with his thumb did she notice his presence. Her small emotionless frown turned into a venomous scowl as she notice his face. _'This is all his fault…'_

She stood and glared at him down her nose.

"Just what do you think you are doing here Inuyasha? Don't you have to run to Kikyo to do some "unsettled business" somewhere?" Kagome spat.

"No, Kagome…its not like that…"

"Then just was it Inuyasha! How about you explain to me how she forced you to kiss her! Explain to me how she got you to hug her like that!"

"Its not what you think, Kagome…"

"Oooooh, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…Why don't you tell me what it really was that I saw? Were you two cleaning wounds with each other's _tongues_?! HUH?!"

"Well actually…"

Kagome stood there impatiently tapping her foot on her rubber mat, waiting for his answer. But unfortunately, he had no clue as to what he could say…

"um…"

"Hah! See! It's exactly what I thought It was. So why don't you just leave me alone for now, and I'll come back later so you can finish your fucking shikon jewel quest."

"Kagome…I really am sorry though…"

"Heh that has _got _to be the lamest thing I have ever heard. You're not sorry! How _could_ you be sorry, after kissing that dead corpse!"

"She isn't just a _dead corpse_ you bitch!" Inuyasha howled.

"Bitch? Is that my new name now? Hmmm…you seem to like it a lot. Other than wench that is…but, she _is _a dead corpse!"

"I've heard enough!" and with that, Inuyasha strode over to Kagome and slapped her across the face, realizing all too late what he had done.

Kagome stumbled back and landed on her rear. Her head hit the wall and her cheek was now bleeding because of his claws. That was it. She blew.

"Get out of my fucking house, Inuyasha."

"Kagome…I…I…" He really wanted to just hold her and tell her that he was sorry for all the stupid things he had done in just one day.

"I hate you! How could you just go to Kikyo like that?! How could you come back 3 hours later and then act like nothing happened?! How could you…"

"Kagome…"

"I already told you…get out…I want you out."

**Reviewers-**

inu-yashas-kagoma- Thank you for the great ideas, I'll try to incorporate them into the story as much as possible! If you have any more ideas, please send them to me, straight to my email- 

or you can IM me on AIM- pilipinogrl411 or Furi Kuri nhcma

Matt- Thanks for the Compliment! I still cant get a hold on Ann's phone!

Laquasha- yes, I am a girl…

**A/N:**

Well! I'm so happy because of all the reviews I have already received! But 2marrow I have a Lock-in at my school, so I wont be able to write any chapters. But I'll be sure to try and make up for that on Saturday. I'm requesting 10 more reviews before I update another chapter please!

Sorry, but I've decided to stop doing the previews…but if you'd like one, I can send you one through email. Just send me a review saying you want one!

_Magpasalamat Kayo! Thank You!_

_ASIAN PRIDE!!!_

_-Pilipinogrl411_


	3. Throwing Fits and Other Things

A Painful Love 

Chapter 3-

Throwing fits…and other things

Recap- 

"Kagome…I…I…" He really wanted to just hold her and tell her that he was sorry for all the stupid things he had done in just one day.

"I hate you! How could you just go to Kikyo like that?! How could you come back 3 hours later and then act like nothing happened?! How could you…"

"Kagome…"

"I already told you…get out…I want you out…"

Inuyasha solemnly turned around and started for the window. He really did not want to leave with out her, but it seemed to be the best thing to do when she was this mad.

But once he started down the tree, he heard her scream, followed by a loud crash. He hurriedly climbed back up the tree and jumped in her window with tetsusaiga transformed and in his hands ready to go. But unfortunately, it wasn't the scene he thought it was.

There was Kagome, throwing he alarm clock, flower vase, and all her other belongings at the wall. The worst thing was, that she had a picture of him and her pinned to the wall she was throwing stuff at. She kept screaming things like "I hate you!" and "I never want to see your fucking face again!" While the picture was slowly being scraped up from the belongings, which she was throwing.

She abruptly stopped when she noticed he had come into the room. He briskly put his sword back into its sheath and turned, but stopped when he FINALLY noticed the scent of salty tears. When he turned back, he saw her kneeling on the floor – crying.

He made a move but was painfully stopped when he reached a barrier. Inuyasha was flown back out the window, and he landed into Goshinboku. He growled lowly and jumped down to the ground – and he would've landed safely too if Kagome hadn't shouted, "SIT!" from her bedroom window.

Reviewers Notes- 

Pinayazgrl- lol, I honestly don't know how I'm gonna end this fic. So yea, I don't even know how much Kagome is gonna take b4 she completely just blocks off the well, im so sorry that Kagome doesn't have any dignity, but I just LOVE the InuxKag stuff and fluff! You cant help but fall in love w/ em! Their fights in the series are priceless! I just think that Kagome forgives Inuyasha too much.

TIGGER- Yes, I may be a freak, but I just cant write like this in school! Oh, and btw, I cant be normal, and so I'm not going to put shout-outs at the beginning of my chapters

Inu-don't-love-kikyo- I sent you the preview for this chapter. And yes, I'd really appreciate it if you'd put me on ur favorites list.

Anime4Eternity- Thanks for the advice. But don't worry, its not like I'll make Kagome kill him! **laughs evilly…** Muhahahahaha

Aria-Wolfstar- yes, I'm trying to go for that "sad" tone in the first half of this fic.

Author's Note- 

Hey! Im so sorry that this chapter is so short! Lol, my mom just told me that Magpasalamat Kayo means, "You should be thankful" so yea! Im changing it!!! Yes, I'm still not putting previews up, but if you want one, please send a review saying that you would like one sent to your email, and that is, if you put your email in the review, I'll send one to you!

Salamat Po!!!

ASIAN AND PINAY PRIDE

-Pilipinogrl411


	4. Fire

**Chapter 4-**

**Recap:**

He made a move but was painfully stopped when he reached a barrier. Inuyasha was flown back out the window, and he landed into Goshinboku. He growled lowly and jumped down to the ground – and he would've landed safely too if Kagome hadn't shouted, "SIT!" from her bedroom window.

**On with the story!**

Inuyasha numbly walked back into the well house and jumped into the well. There was no way that she was going to accept him back now. But boy was he going to regret leaving her time…

Kagome kept throwing random objects at her wall with her picture of her and Inuyasha together. That is, until she ran out of items in her room. So she went to her brother's room with the ripped picture to find more objects to throw at it.

After torturing the picture so badly, and being entirely exhausted, Kagome decided to just throw the torn picture away and sat on her bed. A fresh tear rolled its way down her cheek. Kagome tried to blink back the now forth coming tears but they eventually came anyways…_ 'Inuyasha…'_

"Mom! I'm home!" Sota yelled throughout the house so his mother could hear.

"She went out for groceries…" Kagome practically whispered.

"Kagome! How come you're back? Have you and Inuyasha had another fight? What's the topic this time eh? A box of potato chips with Koga?"

"Shut up Sota, I'm not in the mood for mocking or taunting"

"Wow. Inuyasha must've gotten you bad this time…"

Sota couldn't finish his insult because Kagome has poured a can of Sunkist all over his new shirt. He was left flabbergasted at his sister's actions that he didn't even notice Kagome walk up to her room and slam the door. All he was thinking about was his precious shirt and how he was never going to get the stain out.

With the picture of her and Inuyasha still in her hand, she looked at it deeply. Picturing Inuyasha burning in hell wouldn't help if you didn't know what he looked like, right?

So after 4.5 minutes of staring, Kagome fiercely ripped the photo in two, then four, then eight, and so on…

She calmly walked down the stairs heading towards the fireplace. Shoving the bits and pieces into a conveniently nearby shovel, Kagome discarded the shiny paper into the very center of the burning flames.

Watching as the paper slowly disintegrated, a single tear rolled down her now pale cheek. Ignoring her brother's screams at her for her previous actions, she made her way to the kitchen to satisfy her hunger.

**A/N:**

OMG! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in soo long!

Urgh! I feel sooo bad! I've been having reviewers scold me through email! But thanx for reminding me! .

But I've finally found the time to update for this VERY VERY short chapter! . 

I'll be sure to make the next installment much longer!

Thanx fer y'alls support!

**Fellow Reviewers!**

Laquasha- OMG GURL! Wait, you are a gurl right? Anyways! Im so happy that you review me so much to remind me that I must update more! God, where to start…well, thanks for all the comments you send me through reviews…you're reviews come up in my email, so now I'll be sure to take every one's opinions and advise to account!

Shippo-cutie- Heh, thanx for reviewing on all my stories! I try my best… and about the second chapter…im still deciding if I should make inu pay, with some kagome action, or if I should just have them make up with this entire fix of fluff and stuff well! I honestly don't know yet!

If you would like a preview of the next chapter, send me your email to mine, or review and give me ur email through that! My email you can AIM me at

Furi Kuri nhcma

ChocolateMints8

Pilipinogrl411

QueenOfTehDots

Any of those S/n's would work.

THANKS AGAIN!

PILIPINOGRL411


	5. Back to normal?

RECAP- 

She calmly walked down the stairs heading towards the fireplace. Shoving the bits and pieces into a conveniently nearby shovel, Kagome discarded the shiny paper into the very center of the burning flames.

Watching as the paper slowly disintegrated, a single tear rolled down her now pale cheek. Ignoring her brother's screams at her for her previous actions, she made her way to the kitchen to satisfy her hunger.

**Story-**

Opening her family's fridge, she took out various cans and containers holding fruits, deserts, and candy. She began to pig out. Stuffing large amounts of cake into her mouth, she noticed her brother come into the kitchen. Souta stopped right where he was and just stood there, watching his sister gorge her self on sweets. He shook his head and began to walk up the stairs again to work on the orange stain on his shirt.

Kagome let the water running in the kitchen sink while she calmly washed her hands that were covered in all sorts of whipped cream and icing.

She calmly walked down the stairs heading towards the fireplace. Shoving the bits and pieces into a conveniently nearby shovel, Kagome discarded the shiny paper into the very center of the burning flames.

Watching as the paper slowly disintegrated, a single tear rolled down her now pale cheek. Ignoring her brother's screams at her for her previous actions, she made her way to the kitchen to satisfy her hunger.

'_Who am I kidding…?_" Kagome sighed and trudged her way up the carpet-covered stairway.

She landed on her bed with a soft **thump** and slowly drifted off to sleep… Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day…

Waking to the sound of beeping, Kagome groaned and lifted her head to glare at the horrid creature she knew as her alarm clock.

Sighing, she began to look through her closet for a decent outfit for school.

Pulling her shirt then pants on, she walked down stairs to find some orange juice. Slapping her forehead, she remembered that she had eaten almost everything in sight the other night. "Urgh…I say screw it."

Going through the front door of her house, she noticed Hojo standing infront of Goshinboku. "Oh, Konichiwa Hojo-kun! Its nice seeing you again…" Hojo smiled and offered her his hand. "Great to see that you're feeling better again Kagome-sama" Kagome took hold of his hand and they began their walk to school. She did not notice a pair of molten gold eyes narrowed in a glare aiming straight at her. The anger in those eyes slowly melted away, as sadness crept its way to them.

Inuyasha sat, in a crouched position watching his sweet Kagome and Hojo walk away from Goshinboku. Had he really screwed up that badly? Enough to make Kagome go away for eternity? What about her promise to him? That she would always stay by his side…

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he realized that this was all his doing. He was the one who drove her away. He was the one who had kissed Kikyo. He was the one who hurt her…

Standing up and straightening his back, he decided to follow Kagome and see if she was still hesitant, or if she really did care about that Hojo guy.

Soaring through buildings and trees, he found them with a couple of Kagome's friends, chatting.

Eri pulled Kagome off to the side to talk to her privately. "So Kagome, what about that other boyfriend of yours? Is he still cheating on you or what?" Kagome stood there, terrified of what she should say. What if he was watching her and listening in to what she was saying…? He would think that….that…_ 'wait, why the hell should I care? Its all his fault that I feel this way anyways…'_

"No, he's not cheating on me anymore." Kagome said bluntly.

"So you two are a couple then? You and him? What about Hojo then?" Eri asked confused.

"No no, you have it the wrong way. He's not cheating on me anymore because…well let's say that I…I dumped him." Well, it wasn't a complete lie…she had literally shoved him out her window and told him to never come back again… "So I don't know, all I'm certain about is that that other guy and I are not a couple. We never were, really…so maybe Hojo and I will start going out. But I just have to get over the school year first."

Kagome sheepishly smiled at her friend as her face lit up at the mention of her and Hojo going out. "Oh my gosh Kagome! That's great! Now you wont have to let Hojo down every time he asks you out on a date!"

"Uh…yea. Great…"

To my fellow reviewers…

turante-Yea, I thought that I should change it up a little bit and have Inu slap her. But I tried to make it seem un-intentional.

Aliryn-Lol…being morally obsessed with pain is normal for some people.

jammies2000-the cuts were small gashes on her cheek. I doubt even her mother would have noticed

Aria-wolfstar-Im so sorry that I didn't tell what happened on that part!

Laquasha-Omfg! Happy birthday! Sorry, I haven't looked at my reviews for the longest time. Wow. Congrats. Sorry its been like at least two months since I've updated this story! Im working on "Cant run forever" too.

_**A/N:**_

_**Wow. 51 reviews. I have started another Fanfic. I'm sorry that like all my other fics are unfinished. I plan on deleting some of them if I really think they are that worthless. Please send in more reviews!**_

**_As I've said b4, I will not be putting previews of future chapters from now on, so if you want one, please privately email me have AIM too- Furi Kuri nhcma or pilipinogrl411_**

_**Thanks a bunch y'all! Im sorry I haven't been updating soon enough for some of you people out there. It seems that I've lost some of my readers out there… sigh ah well, there's only a million billion other people in the world…**_

_**Maraming Salamat Po!**_

_**-Pilipinogrl411**_


End file.
